LA VERDAD QUE LE FUE NEGADA A HARRY POTTER
by laromantica507
Summary: La guerra termino, Harry mato a Voldemort, y el lado de la luz gano, pero el moreno está cansado del mundo mágico, todos a los que conocía han muerto y por más que quiere paz no la consigue ya que los periodistas no lo dejan en paz, así que harto de todo decide irse no tan solo del mundo mágico sino también de Inglaterra, solo hay un lugar en donde sabe que conseguirá estar en paz
1. Chapter 1

TITULO:

RESUMEN: La guerra termino, Harry mato a Voldemort, y el lado de la luz gano, pero el moreno está cansado del mundo mágico, todos a los que conocía han muerto y por más que quiere paz no la consigue ya que los periodistas no lo dejan en paz, así que harto de todo decide irse no tan solo del mundo mágico sino también de Inglaterra, solo hay un lugar en donde sabe que conseguirá la paz que necesita.

CROSOVER: HARRY POTTER / CREPUSCULO

PERSONAJES:

HARRY POTTER

TEDDY LUPIN

EDWARD CULLEN

RENEESME CULLEN

CARLISLE CULLEN

ESME CULLEN

ALICE CULLEN

JASPER HALE

ROSALIE HALE

ENMETT CULLEN

JACOB BLACK

SAM ULEY

QUIL ATEARA

EMBRY CALL

PAUL

JARED

LEAH CLEARWATER

SETH CLEARWATER

COLLIN

BRADY

ARO VULTURI

CAIUS VULTURI

MARCUS VULTURI

JAME INFRINGE DOLOR

ALEC BLOQUEA LOS SENTIDOS

DEMETRI EL RASTREADOR

FELIX EL FUERTE DE LOS VULTURI

CAPITULO 1

-¿Estás seguro Harry? – pregunto Dumbledore desde su retrato en la oficina del director en Hogwarts

-Sí, director, aquí jamás encontrare la paz y tranquilidad que necesito, ninguno de mis amigos o personas que conocí durante estos siete años sobrevivió a la última batalla, solo Teddy me ha mantenido aquí, pero ya no soporto más y necesito otros aires – dijo con pesar el moreno.

-Te entiendo Harry, y te apoyo ¿A dónde iras? – pregunto

-Regresare con la única familia que me queda y que sé que me apoyaran – dijo con esperanza

-Buena elección Harry ¿ya hablaste con ellos? – pregunto

-No, será una sorpresa, bueno en si no eh hablado con ellos desde hace tres años, así que será una aventura en encontrarlos, por suerte se en los diferentes lugares en donde se hospedan, así que viajare hasta localizarlos, y si no están en donde normalmente viven, tengo ciertas personas que sé que me dirán dónde están – dijo el moreno tratando de sonreír

-Entiendo, suerte con eso, cualquier cosa sabes dónde localizarme – dijo el director

-Si lo sé, hoy salgo en la noche, tengo que recoger a Teddy donde Andrómeda y de ahí parto – contesto

-Entonces esto es nuestra última conversación muchacho, cuídate y cuida al pequeño Teddy y dale mis saludos a Andrómeda – dijo el director

-Nos vemos director, le daré sus saludos a Andrómeda – dijo el moreno comenzando a salir del despacho.

El moreno tras salir del despacho del director recorrió por última vez el colegio de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts, aun tenia vestigios de la última batalla, estaba restaurándose lentamente según Minerva la actual directora del colegio por lo menos demoraría un año en recuperarse por completo, el colegio también había utilizado parte de su magia para proteger a los que habían luchado contra Voldemort y tomaría su tiempo en recuperarse por sí mismo, visito los lugares que había pasado con sus amigos los siete años en Hogwarts, sintió gran nostalgia, tras terminar su caminata se dirigió hacia donde terminaban las protecciones, dio una última mirada al colegio y desapareció.

Mientras que al otro lado del mundo más específicamente en Estados Unidos Forks se llevaba a cabo una reunión poco usual.

-Crees que Carlisle conseguirá encontrar a todos sus amigos – dijo un chico moreno de ojos negros a otro de piel blanca como la nieve

-Eso esperemos Jacob, al menos el alquerre de Denali está de nuestra parte – contesto Edward

-No debemos perder las esperanzas – dijo otro chico que tenía en brazos a una pequeña de no más de cinco años que al ver al chico blanco pidió que la bajaran

-Papi – dijo a Edward

-Hola Reneesme como estuvo tu paseo – dijo Edward cargando a su hija, era lo único que le quedaba de su amada esposa

-Me divertí mucho Seth me llevo a la playa ahí estaban los otros chicos y Claire, les hicimos algunas bromas a los chicos – dijo con alegría la pequeña

-Me da mucho que te hayas divertido – dijo su padre

-Ah Jacob dice Sam que después quiere verte – dijo Seth

-Si como no – dijo el aludido

-Aún siguen peleados – dijo el Edward

-Ni me lo recuerdes quieres Edward – gruño

-Bueno si tú lo dices pero no siempre podrán seguir en ese plan – dijo Edward mientras caminaba hacia el piano

-Cuando se le quite esa idea de la cabeza volveré a dirigirle la palabra – dijo gruñendo de nuevo para poco después comenzó a relajarse al escuchar como el piano comenzaba a emitir las primeras notas

Estuvieron así los cuatro cuando poco después el alquerre de Denali regresaba de cazar, en los siguientes días los amigos de Carlisle que este enviaba llegaban a la casa de los Cullen y Reneesme era presentada a cada uno de ellos, tres semanas después ya todos estaban de regreso menos Alice y Jasper, nadie sabía de su paradero.

-Esperemos que no lleguemos a una batalla – decía Carlisle

-Eso lo dudamos Carlisle, Aro querrá nuestras cabezas si cree que nos hemos unido en contra de los Vulturis – dijo Eleazar

-Lo se amigó, pero no nos dejan opción, Reneesme no es un vampiro por completo - dijo Carlisle con un suspiro derrotado

-Todos los que estamos en esta casa lo sabemos si tan solo Irina no hubiera ido con ellos – dijo con pesar Tanya

-No podemos cambiar el pasado, solo nos queda enfrentar el futuro y no perder la esperanza de que seremos escuchados – dijo Carlisle

Estaban en eso cuando la puerta de la casa fue tocada poniendo a todos en alerta, nadie se movía hasta que Esme decidio ver de quien se trataba, abrió la puerta y se quedó paralizada al ver quien estaba ahí afuera.

-Hola mamá Esme – saludaron

Continuara…


	2. CAPITULO 2

-Hola mamá Esme – saludaron

Esas palabras solo fueron suficientes para que la sala quedara silencio más de lo que estaba, para un par de segundos después.

-HARRY – fue el grito de los Cullen

-HIJO – grito Esme cerrándolo en un fuerte abrazo

-Harry por Dios – dijo Carlisle que había llegado a la puerta para separarlo de Esme ya que veía que al moreno comenzaba a faltarle el aire.

-Papá hola – dijo el moreno cuando logro recuperar el aire

-Pasa Harry – dijo Esme haciéndolo entrar

-Buenas tardes – saludo cuando entro al ver a tantos presentes

-Harry – dijeron el resto de los Cullen y los del alquerre de Denali mientras los demás solo daban un asentamiento de cabeza ya que sentían el olor del moreno ya que era humano.

-Sera mejor que vayamos a la cocina – dijo Carlisle ya que sabía que la sala comenzaba a ponerse tensa por la presencia del moreno

-Podría ser una habitación es que tengo que cambiarle el pañal a Teddy – dijo señalando el bulto que tenía en brazos

-Oh claro Harry – dijo Esme para después llevarlo a la habitación que ella tenía con Carlisle

Harry ya en la habitación se dedicó a su pequeño ahijado ya que por petición de Andrómeda había decidido traerlo con él a Estados Unidos, ya que el pequeño Teddy no tenía a nadie más que a su abuela y padrino, Andrómeda sentía que ya no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para poder criar aun bebe, Harry no tuvo corazón en negarse en traerlo con él ya que Remus lo había declarado a parte de su padrino su tutor legal en casa de que él y Tonks les pasara algo, tras cambiarlo y darle su biberón el pequeño de seis meses se quedó dormido.

-Creo que llegue en mal momento – dijo después de varios minutos

-Ay Harry han pasado muchas cosas durante estos tres años – dijo con pesar Esme

-Mamá me comienzas asustar – dijo con preocupación el moreno

-Lo mejor será que te enteres de todo cuando estemos todos juntos – dijo Esme – puedes dejar a tu pequeño aquí, nadie subirá a las habitaciones – dijo

-Está bien mama, no me gusta para nada tu estado ánimo, sé que estuve alejado durante todos estos años pero hubo una fuerte razón – dijo el moreno tratando de sonar tranquilo, su instinto le decía que algo malo estaba pasando con su familia, por algo había tantos vampiros reunidos, no era necesario que le dijeran que eran ya que su magia los identificaba fácilmente y si sus primos de Denali estaban ahí, algo grave estaba pasando y si es que tenía que ayudar no lo dudaría en hacerlo eran su familia, ellos lo habían acogido cuando era pequeño y ya era tiempo de que él les devolviera todo lo que habían hecho por él, mientras pensaba caminaba rumbo a la cocina junto a Esme, ahí ya estaban su padre sus hermanos y una pequeña de no más de cinco años que estaba en los brazos de Edward la cual se parecía bastante a el

-Harry – fue el saludo de Emmett antes de encerrarlo en un abrazo de oso

-Hola Emmett - saludo el moreno cuando logro zafarse del abrazo de su hermano el cual era igual de fuerte que siempre, el grandote le sonrió para alborotarle la cabellera, después paso Rosaline que lo miro para después abrazarlo como mucho cariño, las personas que estaban ahí vieron que el joven era importante para los vampiros

Y así paso de brazo en brazo hasta llegar a donde estaba Edward - hola - dijo el moreno

-Hola- solo dijo Edward para ponerse en otro esquina con su hija en los brazos

El moreno soltó un suspiro, sabía que con su hermano Edward iba a ser más difícil, así que tras tomar una bocanada de aire dirigió su mirada hacia toda su familia - sé que les debo muchas explicaciones - dijo con pesar el moreno

-Claro que si Harry James Cullen - dice Esme seria por primera vez

El moreno trago saliva sabía que cuando su mama decía su nombre completo estaba en serios problemas y por la expresión del resto de su familia ellos esta vez no lo ayudarían - todo comenzó poco después de que comenzara mi cuarto año - dijo el moreno

Todos los vampiros de ahí querían saber porque el moreno los había dejado de lado, y los otros era de curiosidad quien era esta chico que seguía siendo humano sin que los Vulturis hicieran algo al respecto

-Poco después de que comenzó mi cuarto año en Hogwarts, Dumbledore nos dio la noticia de que se realizaría el torneo de los tres magos, en donde Hogwarts junto a otras dos escuelas participarían, cada escuela atraves de un sorteo tendría un campeón para que compitiera contra los otros campeones en diferentes pruebas, todo estuvo bien hasta que llego el 31 de octubre en donde se elegirían los campeones, poco después de que los campeones fueron escogidos el cáliz que era quien elegía a los campeones anuncio aun campeón más y salio mi nombre - dijo el moreno

-Estas diciendo que participaste en ese torne con solo 14 años- dice Carslie en un tono bajo y peligroso sorprendiendo a varios

-Papa en serio yo no puse mi nombre- aclaro de inmediato el moreno ya que sabía que cuando usaba ese tono significaba peligro

-Espero Harry o créeme que lo que resta de tu vida mortal no saldrás de la casa por muy adulto que seas-

-Si papa - dijo con la mano en el corazón - bueno el torneo se dividió en tres pruebas - Harry tomo valor lo que continuaba iba ser lo más difícil de contar

-Entonces nos estas diciendo que el que no debe ser nombrado volvió en ese momento y tuviste que luchar contra el- dice Esme preocupada

-Si mama, perdí a un gran amigo el día que el regreso, yo días después les mande la carta, y después todo comenzó a empeorar - dijo el moreno comenzando a relatar lo acontecido desde el regreso de Voldemort

-Pero si estabas en peligro no debiste alejarnos de ti pudimos, no se pudimos ayudar- dice Carslie

-Papa no quería ponerlos en peligro el ministerio de magia se volvió insoportable como te dije, además Voldemort estaba reclutando a las criaturas y si se enteraba que ustedes estaban a mi lado buscaría la forma de tenerlos para que yo no hiciera nada contra él, no quería perderlos - dijo el moreno con dolor

Ante esto muchos estaban de acuerdo sabían que el moreno era alguien de corazón puro y haría lo que fuera por ellos, pero les dolía no haber podido ayudarlo cuando los necesito

-Me sentía tranquilo al saber que estaban lejos pero a salvo, no hubiera podido vivir si es que a alguno de ustedes les pasaba algo - dijo el moreno

-Si bueno pero aun así no debiste decidir por nosotros Harry- dice Esme sentándose a su lado

-Lo se mama, pero ya no podemos cambiar el pasado, yo ya quiero dejar todo eso atrás es difícil recordar - dijo el moreno tratando de sonar tranquilo

Su familia asintió, siguieron oyendo todo lo que paso en esos tres años, quienes fueron muriendo con esa cruel batalla

-Tras la muerte de Voldemort la prensa no me dejaba en paz, yo solo quería paz y tranquilidad, no lo conseguía, además aparte de mi ahijado nada me ataba a Inglaterra, todos los que conocí murieron ya sea antes o durante la última batalla, así que tras despedirme de Dumbledore recogí a Teddy en la casa de Andrómeda y los comencé a buscar - dijo el moreno terminando su relato

-Vaya tuviste muchas penurias mi pequeño pero temo que tampoco estamos mejor que tu- dice Esme

Harry ante eso se puso en alerta - ¿qué pasa mama? - pregunto preocupado

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

NOTA DE AUTORA: Hola a todos, les doy las gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron un rewie, creo que no leyeron la primera nota de autora que puse, las actualizaciones serán cada dos semanas, esta semana siento el retraso pero eh tenido problemas con mi internet, se ah yendo y viniendo y recién hoy eh podido lograr bajar la historia, esperando que les guste este capitulo, les dejo hasta dentro de dos semanas con el cuarto capitulo, por favor no se olviden de sus rewies que son mi sueldo.

Ahora fue el turno de Carslie decirle, sobre una chica llamada Bella, pero Harry lo interrumpió diciéndole que le dejara mejor verlo por el mismo, ya que con el entrenamiento de tuvo con algunos profesores se había vuelto muy bueno en Legeremens, y Oclumancia

Tras unos quince minutos Harry tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar una maldición si es que no quería recibir una fuerte regañina por parte de su madre - así que los Vulturis - dijo el moreno con veneno en la voz

-Así es - dice su padre

-Y por lo que veo han reunido testigos - dijo el moreno

-Si ellos son buenos amigos por ayudarnos-

-Bien entonces cuenten conmigo - dijo el moreno

-Claro que no Harry sería muy peligroso ahora tienes a un pequeño que debes cuidar - dice su madre

-Oh mama no te preocupes por eso, Aro no tendrá ninguna oportunidad de acercarse, díganme ya tienen un plan de hacer que escuche la historia de Reneesme - dijo el moreno

Carslie comenzó a decirle que harían, siguieron llegando vampiros, Harry se fue adaptando a los nuevos, las chicas estaban felices de cargar un bebe humano, aunque sabían que por sus venas corría sangre de lobo pero no les importo ya que el pequeño reía a carcajadas y cambiaba conforme alguien lo cargaba, Reneesme se la pasaba con Harry ya que le agradaba además ella era cariñosa con el recordándole el amor que tuvo Bella por ella

Harry sabía que Aro descubriría los planes que estaban planeando así que propuso algo - bien si queremos poner a salvo a Reneesme debemos engañar a Aro - dijo Harry una semana antes de que los Vulturis llegaran

-Sabes que eso es imposible Harry ¿además como lo haríamos? – pregunto Esme

-Nada es imposible con un poco de magia - dijo el moreno con una sonrisa

Toda la familia se sorprendió por eso, el moreno había hecho algunos hechizos simples para que vieran los que más se entretenían eran Reneesme y Teddy por la magia de su papi ya que eso le pidió permiso la pequeña y él se lo concedió

-Sabemos que Aro lee la mente con tocar la mano, así que porque no le hacemos ver lo que nosotros querremos - dijo el moreno

-¿Eso es posible Harry? - pregunta Esme

-Sí, si pongo los escudos mentales, al ser vampiros ustedes tienen un escudo pero son muy pocos los que lo desarrollan al menos los vampiros muggles, los vampiros que viven en el mundo mágico lo tienen desarrollado, uno de mis maestros era un vampiro y el me enseño a desarrollar mis escudos mentales, él me dijo que muy pocos magos al ser mordidos por un vampiro conservaban su magia pero el si lo logro, además me enseño que si yo deseaba poner un escudo mental en otra persona lo podía hacer - explico el moreno

-Vaya eso es interesante pero como no podemos hacer la prueba tendrá que ser ese día-

-Bueno el escudo es 99% seguro, solo que solo en corto tiempo lo poder hacer solo en tres personas - dijo el moreno

-Entiendo entonces solo nos queda esperar a quienes llamara – dijo Carlisle

-Así es, pero no se preocupen por Alec y Jane de ese par me encargo yo - dijo el moreno con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno

-Por favor Harry si son muy fuertes no debes arriesgarte por favor- dice su madre

-Y quien dice que utilizare la fuerza, ellos tienen poderes y yo también, me eh enfrentado a Voldemort que ese si no dudaba en usar su varita para matar, ellos para eso primero me tendrían que atrapar - dijo guiñando un ojo

Todo el mundo ahí no entendía las palabras del joven pero esperaban que su plan diera frutos si no habría muchos problemas.

Tras eso Navidad llego, pasando todos en familia, Harry ese día tuvo mucha nostalgia ya que recordaba a todos los que había perdido, recordaba la cena navideña con los Weasley, trato de mantenerse un poco alejado ya que no quería que lo vieran en ese estado

Pero conviviendo con vampiros con sus sentidos desarrollados era un poco difícil, Edward al oír la historia de su hermano sintió pena y el dolor del otro por todo lo que tuvo que pasar el solo, así que fue a donde estaba el para limar un poco las asperezas

-Una noche para recordarles - decía el moreno

-Supongo que hablas de la gente que perdiste - dice una voz

-Edward - dijo el moreno sobresaltado - no te escuche llegar -

-Si ya lo vi - sentándose a su lado

-Y contestando a tu pregunta si, recordaba a mis amigos - dijo soltando un suspiro el moreno

-Ya veo es bueno a veces desahogarse de las pérdidas que tuvimos -

-Ojala fuera tan fácil, ya ni siquiera recuerdo cuantas veces tuve que ser el apoyo de tantas personas que quedaron desbastadas después de la última batalla, ninguno de mis amigos sobrevivió al ataque, perdí al último de los amigos de mi padre James - dijo tratando controlar el dolor que tenía dentro

-Pero ya tienes en quien apoyarte, en quien llorar y nadie te juzgara Harry- le dice para después abrazarlo

-Ed - fue lo único que pudo decir el moreno para después dejarse llevar, extrañaba ese abrazo se sentía tan seguro estando allí al igual que cuando él era pequeño y tenía pesadillas en las noches

Ed ya no dijo nada solo acuno a su hermano el cual cayo dormido por fin descansaba seguro donde su familia lo protegería

-Se quedó dormido - se escuchó la voz de Carlisle que venía hacia donde estaban ellos

-Sí, parece ser que no ha descansado muy bien esperemos que lo haga más seguido-

-Ya está en casa, aunque ha tratado de demostrar fortaleza, se ve que lo que paso en Inglaterra lo ha sobrepasado - dijo Carlisle mientras acariciaba el cabello de Harry

-Si tienes razón esperemos salir de esta para tener una vida más feliz y pacifica-

-Ya veraz que sí, pienso que Harry es lo que busca, quiere dejarle en claro a Aro que no estamos solos para que nosotros lo protejamos a él, veo que esa es su forma de pedir ayuda - dice Carlisle

-Creo que tienes razón, será mejor llevarlo a descansar-

-Si es lo mejor, vela su sueño, no sabemos si tendrá pesadillas - dijo Carlisle

Ed asintió a su padre llevándose a Harry a descansar, Reneesme subió con su padre para cuidar a su papi, después las chicas llevarían a descansar a Teddy

Al día siguiente Harry comenzó a despertar - mmm ¿dónde estoy? - pregunto aun medio adormilado

-Pues en tu cama tonto - dice una voz con una risita

-¿Ed? - dijo Harry despertándose por completo

-Pues quien iba ser tu príncipe azul no creo-

-Hey - se quejó el moreno - ¿cómo llegue aquí? - pregunto tratando de hacer memoria

-Pues te cargue ya que te habías quedado dormido-

El moreno ante eso no pudo evitar sonrojarse - gracias - dijo el moreno

-De nada, ahora bajemos debes desayunar, además lo más seguro es que Teddy ya esté siendo alimentado-

-Sí, pero primero necesito una ducha - dijo el moreno en eso se dio cuenta que tenía puesta su pijama - eh quien me cambio de ropa -

-No se anda ve a ducharte- dice Ed como si nada

Harry esta por protestar pero sabe que es inútil cuando Edward se cerraba en dar una respuesta no había quien lo hiciera cambiar de opinión, así que camino hacia la ducha para después bajar con los demás quería disfrutar de su familia para después enfrentar a los Vulturis

Un par de días antes de noche vieja todos se reunieron en el prado donde los Cullen solían jugar beisbol, ya que según Alice antes de partir los Vulturis irían ahí primero, Reneesme se quedaría con Teddy en una tienda de campaña mientras que los demás harían guardia, Harry se mantuvo con ellos entreteniéndolos, conoció a Jacob Black el cual era un lobo pero estos eran diferentes ellos se transformaban cuando quisieran, no se regían con la luna, además el quieluette estaba maravillado por el bebe el cual reía al verlo ya que tenía casi el mismo olor que su papa, Teddy además se apegaba a el ya que sentía el alfa que era Jacob, Harry veía que Jacob daría su vida por Reneesme ya que le había prometido a la madre de la niña protegerla, así que tenía un plan B si es que Aro no entendía razones por las buenas y debía poner a los niños a salvo mientras ellos se encargaban de los Vulturis

Así que al otro día comenzó con tramites, en una maleta puso mucho dinero, se reunió con la gente que le había dejado escrito Alice para obtener pasaportes para tres personas, puso también un poder donde cedía la custodia de Teddy a Jacob

Sabía que el único lugar que ellos estarían seguros era Hogwarts, Aro jamás podría traspasar las barreras del castillo, pero primero debía llegar a Grimuce Place era una suerte que aun conservara la casa y que Kreacher estuviera ahí, así que tras obtener todos los papeles decidio ir al mundo mágico de Estados Unidos pero disfrazado no quería atraer la atención sobre él, utilizo una lechuza de larga distancia y se la mando a Minerva, ella sabría que hacer, y le pidió que fuera lo más discreta posible que nadie más se enterara, tras mandar el mensaje regreso con los demás.

Continuara…


	4. CAPITULO 4

NOTAS DE AUTORA: Hola a todos, escribia para pedirles disculpa por la demora se que ah pasado mas de quince dias desde que dije que actualizaria el cuarto capitulo, pero lamentablemente en estos momentos estoy teniendo serios problemas familiares, y no veo una pronta solucion, asi que dudo de que el quinto capitulo este dentro de quince dias, aunque lo tengo avanzado ya aun me falta darle el final y dar algunos toques, pero estoy con los animos hasta por los suelos y mis musas no estan al cien por ciento, y no quiero tampoco entregar un capitulo hecho a la apurada, asi que ruego por su comprension, intentare subir el capitulo para dentro de los quince dias, si no es posible, les deseo a todos y a todas UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PROSPERO AÑO 2014, sin mas que decir por el momento me despido, con un fuerte abrazo y un beso, no se olviden dejarme sus rewies, que son un aliento y una luz en mi camino que es lo que mas necesito en este momento.

Todo estaba listo para el gran día esperaba en verdad conservar a su familia, no quería vivir otra tragedia como la otra, haría lo que fuera necesario para ello

Al día siguiente temprano todos estaban reunidos, en el prado Reneesme no se separaba de su lado y lo tenía aferrado de una mano, Teddy estaba despierto al parecer su lobo interno presentía el peligro, el cual estaba en brazos de Jacob ya que ahí se sentía más seguro que nada por el olor a lobo que sentía

El resto de lobos se encontraban cerca, pero aún no se hacían notar, mientras todos se alistaban Harry sintió la presencia de Aro que se acercaba - prepárense ahí vienen - dijo el moreno

Por el bosque venia muchos hombres y mujeres, todos tenían una capa negra, no se oía nada ni una respiración, hasta que llegaron a los ojos del clan Cullen

Harry sintió que Reneesme se estremecía así que mando un poco de su magia para darle un poco de paz, pero sin quitarle la mirada a los Vulturis.

Cuando todos llegaron a la altura de los Cullen el primero que dio el paso fue Caius - Estamos aquí por ustedes han hecho algo imperdonable-

-No hemos roto ninguna regla - contesto Carlisle dando un paso al frente ya que él era el jefe de su alquerre

-OH mi querido Carslie tenemos testigos sobre esta denuncia- se escucha la voz de Aro

-Aro, querido amigo, todo ha sido un mal entendido, podemos explicar cómo son las cosas realmente - dijo Carlisle

-Pues tenemos un testigo que dice lo contrario Carslie-

-Puedes comprobarlo por ti mismo Aro, ella no es inmortal por completo, es mitad humana y mitad vampiro - dijo Carlisle

-Oh entonces deberé comprobarlo querido amigo-

-Es lo que deseamos - dijo Carlisle para después mirar a Edward

Este asintió comenzando a dar el primer paso cuando un figura se iba haciendo presente antes los vampiros, muchos abrieron sus ojos al ver a un moreno de ojos verdes aparecer antes ellos sujetando la mano de Reneesme hasta llegar con Aro

-Buenas Aro espero no me haya olvidado-

Aro no contesto por unos segundos - Harry - dijo tratando de sonar sin una voz de sorpresa

-Es gusto verte de nuevo-

-Si no pensé que estabas de vuelta - dijo Aro

-Pues ya ves regrese con mi familia -

-Papi - dijo Reneesme

-Si mi pequeña - mirando a la niña

Aro miro la interacción con el ceño fruncido - como es posible que esta niña te diga de esa forma - dijo

-Porque no le veo nada de malo que ella me diga así, sabes al ser mago tenemos la capacidad de crear vida, o sea que me puedo embarazar así que no le vi nada de malo-

Si Aro no tuviera que mantener una reputación la mandíbula se le descolgaría hasta tocar el suelo, aunque el resto sí que tenían los ojos bien abiertos - ya veo - dijo Aro tras recuperarse del shock

Cuando Harry dio esa información sin querer muchos vampiros hicieron notas mentales en imaginarse a Harry con un vientre abultado haciendo su belleza más etérea si era posible

-Aro comprueba de una vez si esta niña es inmortal o no - dijo con impaciencia Caius

-Paciencia hermano esto se pone interesante, pero tienes razón muéstrenme que no cometieron esa falta imperdonable-

Edward dio un paso al frente y ofreció su mano a Aro, mientras Harry se concentraba en su hermano

Aro comenzó a ver las cosas que el mismo Harry ponía en la mente de Ed

-Ya veo, así que tu amada esposa Bella llevo a la niña en su vientre siendo aún humana, es una pena que no haya sobrevivido - dijo Aro después de ver las imágenes

Ed no dijo nada solo dejo que Aro dijera las cosas, Ed, Reneesme y Harry caminaron de nuevo hacia los demás Cullen, llamaron a la testigo la cual decía que afrontaría su castigo ya que decía que la niña que vio era más pequeña

Y antes que pudieran hacer algo Irina que pertenecía al alquerre de los Denali fue sujetada por dos de los guardia de los Vulturis mientras Caius acababa con su vida

Sus hermanas quisieron ir a ayudar pero los demás lo impidieron diciendo que eso querían los Vulturis para acabar con ellos, así que después que lograron pararlas esperaron la decisión de los demás y que llegaran Alice con Jasper, Harry por precaución había hecho que Jacob se transformara en su forma de lobo y había colocado a los niños en su lomo, Teddy era rodeado por los fuertes brazos Reneesme mientras que ambos se sujetaban al pelaje de Jacob

Alice y Jasper llegaron, esta le mostro algo, pero Aro se negó, en eso estos dos lograron zafarse de ellos para ir junto a los demás, en eso Aro dio la orden a Jane y Alec, ella lanzo su primer ataque pero vio que no funcionaba, Edward no se retorcía bajo su poder, es mas quien sintió el dolor fue ella misma cayendo al suelo gritando del mismo

-Eh Aro atacando por la espalda - dijo el moreno

En eso Alec comenzó a soltar su bruma oscura, Harry dijo unas palabras encerrando al vampiro en una burbuja y que su propio poder lo atacara

-Dime Aro eres capaz de sacrificar a toda tu guardia solo porque quieres obtener más poder - dijo el moreno de lo más tranquilo

-Claro que no pero como sabremos que esa niña no es peligro para nosotros, además por lo que se ve crece muy rápido-

-Pues es fácil, Reneesme no es la única hibrida que existe - soltó el moreno de pronto

-¿Que has dicho? ¿Estás diciendo que hay más?, pero ¿eso es posible?-

-Oh claro que si Aro, existen muchos más, en el mundo mágico es posible eso, Reneesme dejara de crecer en un par de años - dijo el moreno con tranquilidad

Aro sopesaba las cosas que le decía el moreno, vio de reojo a sus mejores peleadores había desventaja con el poder del moreno el cual había crecido en mucho tiempo no sabía que pensar por primera vez

-Y no pensaras que mi magia sigue igual de cuando era un niño no Aro, esa vez pudiste hacer daño a mi familia ya que yo no podía protegerlos, pero dime quieres probar mis poderes ahora que soy un mago calificado - dijo el moreno con tranquilidad provocando a Aro

Aro veía el poderío del chico pero al menos debía obtener un beneficio de ello no podía salir con las manos vacías pero que podía pedir se veía que no eran rival ante la magia de Harry

-Da de una vez tu veredicto que mi paciencia es poca - dijo el moreno ya con furia

Aro ve sus posibilidades, pero la verdad por primera vez esta entre la espada y la pared así que da vuelta hacia sus hermanos y dice -Amigos no hay de qué preocuparnos no hay peligro aquí -

Caius está por protestar pero una mirada de su hermano le indica que lo mejor es callar y pensar mejor las cosas, en cambio Marcus solo suelta un suspiro

Todos los de la guardia comienzan a irse quedando solo Aro, -Espero que nos volvamos a ver querido Carslie, y tu también Harry será interesante verte de nuevo – dijo para después irse de ahí

-Lo mismo digo - dice Harry - ufff al fin se fueron - dijo el moreno para después comenzar a relajar sus músculos

Los vampiros festejan un poco, sienten la muerte de Irina pero habían sobrevivo a la furia de los Vulturis, todos vuelven a la casa de los Cullen a descansar por este día para comenzar su nueva vida de ahora en adelante.

Continuara…


	5. CAPITULO 5

NOTAS DE AUTOR: Hola a todos, disculpen por la demora, pero lamentablemente como comente en un rewie aun sigo teniendo problemas familiares, y eso me ah estado afectando muy seriamente, mis animos aun siguen por los suelos, y no se me vienen ideas para seguir escribiendo, asi que este capitulo en transitorio, aunque estaba previsto de escribirse, pero no de esta manera, iba a venir mas cosas, pero por mas que eh intentado seguir escribiendo, no me gustaba como quedaba, asi que preferi dejarlo hasta donde lo habia escrito, antes de que mis problemas familiares me agobiaran, por ese motivo el siguiente capitulo no les prometo que estara para dentro de dos semanas, aunque lo voy a intentar, pero si lo que escribo no me gusta no lo bajare hasta que me quede como quiero, sin mas que decir, les pido que por favor no se olviden sus rewies que son un aliento para mi recibirlos y leerlos, me hacen saber que les gusta y que al menos aqui tengo un momento de paz, que en la vida real no tengo, y antes de irme UN MUY FELIZ AÑO 2014.

Ha pasado un mes desde que se enfrentaron a los Vulturis, todos los vampiros que vinieron a darles su apoyo se fueron retirando poco a poco a medida que los días pasaban, por su condición estaban viendo ya de mudarse, ya que ya no podían seguir ocultando que ellos no envejecían, en ese mes Harry se había adaptado a su nueva vida, Reneesme no se separaba de él y del pequeño Teddy, el cual consideraba como su hermano pequeño, siendo los únicos niños de la casa eran los consentidos por las mujeres de la familia, Alice diariamente les compraba ropa, Rosaline era la parte que les contaba cuentos por la noche, Emmett era el tío que los llevaba a pasear por el bosque que rodeaba la casa, Edward les componía canciones en el piano que había en la casa, a Reneesme le encantaba escucharlo y de vez en cuando tocaba algunas piezas que su padre le había enseñado, Jasper siempre estaba al tanto de los niños, aunque los veía un poco alejados ya que temía no controlarse, aunque muchos le aseguraban de que no era un peligro para ellos, Esme ahora estaba en busca de un nuevo hogar para su familia, estaban viendo las posibilidades de viajar a Canadá, ya que no querían separarse tan pronto de Fords le habían tomado bastante cariño, Carlisle estaba comenzando a dejar todo en orden, ya había presentado sus papeles de renuncia, esta vez había informado que tras la muerte de su nuera su hijo Edward no se había recuperado por completo y ya había viajado, y al no querer que la familia este dividida todos habían decidido seguirlo, los del hospital lamentaban la perdida de Isabella Swan y la partida del doctor Cullen, ya que era un excelente médico, y por último el miembro añadido a la familia Cullen, Jacob que después de la muerte de su mejor amiga había continuado como protector de Reneesme a pesar que se había revelado contra su propia manada quedándose por algunos días como un lobo solitario sin manada y su territorio era la de los Cullen, pero su soledad no duro más que una semana, ya que Seth Clearwather y su hermana Leah se habían unido a Jacob, pero con la amenaza de los Vulturis no le quedó más remedio a Jacob que acudir a Sam el jefe de la manada de la Push para que los ayudara, Sam tras ver la verdad a través de Reneesme decidio dar su apoyo a los Cullen pero con una condición que solo Jacob sabia, a este no le había hecho mucha gracia, pero por ganar a los Vulturis tuvo que ceder.

-Sabes que no siempre le podrás estar huyendo a Sam – dijo Harry

-Lo sé, pero es que es tan difícil, no sé cómo pudo pasar – dijo soltando un suspiro

-Sabes que no puedes combatir contra eso Jacob – dijo Seth que justo entraba

-Seth ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – pregunto Jacob

-Viniendo a buscarte, Sam dice que es hora que regreses a la Push y cumplas con tu palabra – dijo Seth aunque sin muchos ánimos

-Él no puede obligarme – dijo sobresaltado

-Temo que sí, me dijo que si no ibas él iba a venir a buscarte – dijo Seth con sinceridad

-Él no puede entrar a este territorio – dijo a la defensiva Jacob

-Me temo Jacob desde que se formó el nuevo tratado y con lo que pasó Sam puede entrar a este territorio y más si tú estas aquí – dijo Carlisle que acababa de llegar

-Sera mejor que vayas y trates de hablar con él, pueda que cambies algunas cosas a tu favor – animo Harry

-Conociéndolo lo dudo – dijo con derrota Jacob

-Bueno según Jared Sam cambio mucho en su carácter, es menos prepotente y piensa las cosas dos veces antes de actuar – menciono Seth

-Pueda que tengan razón, sé que alargar esto por más tiempo no evitara que lo enfrente – dijo Jacob

-Así se dice – dice Harry palmeando la espalda de Jacob

-Bien lo hare durante este fin de semana, Seth dile a Sam que regresare el sábado – dijo mirando a su amigo

-Bien Jake le daré tu mensaje – le animo Seth

Después de esa conversación, unos días después los Cullen ya tenían todo listo para mudarse.

-Bien es hora de irnos – se escuchó la voz de Carlisle

Los otros asintieron, Jacob también tenía sus cosas listas, el regresaría a la Push, se despidieron de Jacob, Reneesme y Teddy eran los que más emotivos estaban al ver que Jacob no iría con ellos.

-Cuídense – decía Jacob

-Tú también, además estaremos cerca – decía Carlisle

-En cuanto resuelva este asunto iré a visitarlos los voy a extrañar – contesto un poco emocionado

-Nosotros a ti – dijo Reneesme que tenía un poco sus ojos brillosos

Carlisle encendió el auto y lo puso en marcha, con el iban Esme que iba como copiloto, Edward, Reneesme, Harry y Teddy, en el Jeep estaban Rosaline, Emmett, Jasper y Alice, los autos tomaron la autopista y poco a poco los Cullen comenzaron a dejar Fords

-Bueno hora de enfrentar mi destino – dice Jacob al ver que los Cullen habían desaparecido en el horizonte, se fue hacia su moto que estaba aparcada aun lado, se montó en esta y se dirigió hacia la Push.

Media hora después ya estaba ante la puerta de su casa, apago el motor y desmonto, abrió la puerta de su casa ahí estaba su padre pero no estaba solo ahí también estaba Sam y no supo porque pero la presencia del otro Alfa lo puso nervioso.

-Buenas tardes – saludo

-Jacob, que bien que regresaste – dijo su padre mientras se le acercaba

-Si, los Cullen ya se fueron – contesto sin mirar a Sam

-Bien eso significa que tendremos que ampliar nuestro territorio de patrullaje, sin ellos Forks queda bajo nuestra protección – dijo Sam

Jacob solo asintió no se sentía tranquilo estando cerca de Sam pero sabía que en algún momento tendrían que hablar.

-Debes tener hambre, justo acabo de terminar de cocinar y Sam no hace mucho que llego, porque no almorzamos – dijo Billy al ver la tensión que había en el ambiente

Jacob asintió y ayudo a su padre a servir, durante todo momento evito la mirada de Sam, tras agradecer por la comida comenzaron a almorzar, al menos Jacob lo intento sentía su estómago echo nudo, tras terminar el almuerzo Billy dijo que se iría a descansar ya que veía que ellos tenían que hablar, los dejo solos.

-Sé que no te agrada esta situación, pero luchar contra la imprimación es doloroso para los dos – hablo Sam después de varios minutos incomodos

-Pero es que esto es imposible Sam, somos hombres y… - no podía continuar ya que sentía la atracción de la imprimación

-Lo sé pero luchar es peor, tenemos que darnos una oportunidad, sino cada vez será duro – dijo Sam acortando la distancia que los separaba

Jacob no se movió espero el movimiento de Sam aunque se sentía sumamente aterrado, Sam lo rodeo con sus brazos aspirando su olor.

-Debemos darnos una oportunidad – dice Sam

-Si lo sé, solo que todo esto me da miedo – dice con sinceridad

-No te hare daño te lo prometo – dice rodeándolo con sus brazos – somos pareja y sabes que nunca te lastimaría, sé que tengo un carácter de los mil demonios pero sé que tú lo sabes manejar – dijo con una sonrisa picarona provocando que Jacob se sonrojara

-Bueno eso sí, pero no intentes usar conmigo tu voz de Alfa – dijo en advertencia

-Puede que lo use en algunas ocasiones – dijo con insinuación

-SAM – grito en protesta provocando que el otro soltara una carcajada ante el sonrojo del menor

-Pero es la verdad – dijo – está bien no lo volveré hacer, entonces mi querido Jacob Black aceptarías casarte conmigo – dijo lo último con seriedad

-Mmm déjame pensarlo – dijo haciéndose el interesante – si acepto, pero con la condición de que los Cullen sean invitados – dijo también con seriedad

-Si no tengo más remedio – dijo Sam no gustándole mucho la idea de invitar a los vampiros

-Son mis amigos, y hemos pasado muchas cosas juntas, es lo único que me queda de recuerdo de mi mejor amiga – dijo con pesar

-Lo se Jake, si te hace sentir mejor podemos dejarles personalmente la invitación – propuso Sam

-Sí, tienes razón, asi veré como les está yendo en Canadá – dijo con una sonrisa al ver que podía ver a sus amigos de nuevo.

-Bien, entonces ay que ponernos manos a la obra, tenemos mucho que organizar, y temo que las mujeres de la tribu nos tendrán locos, en los próximos tres meses – dice

-Tres meses dices – dijo sorprendido

-Claro que sí, ¿qué mucho tiempo? - pregunto

-No, yo digo que muy poco, si tenemos que hacer la lista, nuestros ternos, organizar en tres meses no nos dará tiempo – dijo un poco aterrado Jake

-Hey respira, la lista están nuestros amigos y familiares y bueno los ancianos de la tribu, y bueno en cuanto a nuestros ternos creo que Leah, te puede ayudar en eso es buena y hasta para organizar, si le pides ayuda, tendrá listo en lo que menos canta un gallo – dice rodeándolo con sus brazos

-Leah, oh Dios ¿Cómo se lo tomo ella? – pregunto ya que sabía que Sam y Leah primero habían sido novios

-Puedes creer que ella fue la primera en imprimar, aunque bien oculto que se lo tenía – dijo Sam

-Ella imprimo ¿pero cuando?, ¿Cómo? ¿Con quién? – comenzó a preguntar sin parar

-Al parecer un par de días antes de la batalla contra los Vulturis, pero como ella estaba contigo no lo llegue a notar, hasta que las manadas se han vuelto a unificar, con quien con quien menos te imaginas – dijo Sam

-No me digas que con Paul – dijo sorprendido Jake

-El mismo, me entere no hace mucho y eso porque estaban en unos amoríos – dijo Sam mientras le recorría un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo de tan solo recordar de como los había encontrado

-Y ¿Por qué no dijeron nada? – pregunto Jacob

-Según Paul, es porque temían de que yo me molestara ya que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Leah y yo habíamos terminado, hasta que les dije sobre mi imprimación contigo – contesto Sam encogiéndose de brazos

-Ya vez por ser el alfa malo – bromeo Jake

-Muy gracioso, ¿qué?, tengo que poner un poco de orden con todos ustedes, en verdad a veces son verdaderos dolores de cabeza, parecen unos niños – se defendió

-Hey – Jake golpeo el pecho de Sam en forma de protesta

-Bueno, dejemos eso, entonces nos ponemos en marcha con el plan de nuestra boda – dijo Sam cambiando de tema

-Claro, hablare con Leah para que me ayude – dice Jake con una sonrisa

-Me parece estupendo – dice Sam dándole un beso

Al día siguiente Jake junto con Sam se reunió con el resto de la manada para que se reincorporara y como pareja del Alfa regreso como segundo al mando, hablaron de su próximo matrimonio, siendo recibidos con gran algarabía por todos los miembros de la manada, la manada con la llegada de tantos vampiros al territorio había aumentado considerablemente ya podían contarse como 25 lobos, casi jóvenes ya que no tenían mucho tiempo desde que habían sufrido su transformación y aún estaban controlando su transformación, los nuevos integrantes estaban bajo la tutoría de Seth, atrás había quedado los días en que era considerado el menor de la manada, haber estado bajo el mando de Jacob lo había hecho madurar bastante.

Jacob hablo con Leah sobre la boda y ella dijo que si de inmediato cuando le pidió ayuda.

Un par de días después el y Leah fueron a la ciudad para hacer las invitaciones, ver los ternos, su vestido de ella, en fin fue un día agotador, ni que decir los siguientes, con Leah no había día de descanso, un par de semanas después Sam y Jacob fueron a entregarles sus invitaciones a los Cullen, quienes los felicitaron por su boda, y que estarían allí puntuales, pasaron todo un dia con ellos, Jacob pudo ver que Harry tenia otro semblante desde la ultima vez que lo vio, al parecer estar con su familia le había asentado, a Edward también lo vio mucho mejor, ya que había notado que desde la muerte de su esposa había perdido toda su personalidad, Jacob hasta había pensado que si Edward no se había dejado morir era solo por su hija, pero ahora todo era diferente, sentía que la llegada de Harry había devuelto la alegría a la familia, se despidieron de los Cullen, y regresaron a la reserva para terminar de hacer los últimos preparativos de la boda.

Continuara…


End file.
